Boy Meets Boy SasuNaru Version
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Ketika kau menemukan Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama Tanpa ada kata-kata yang terucap dan kau hanya bisa merasakannya saja! YAOI! SasuNaru!
1. NARUTO POV

~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~

**Boy Meets Boy**

**( SasuNaru Version )**

~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~

* * *

**Tittle**: **Boy Meets Boy (SasuNaru Version)**

**Author** : Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Rating** : K+ or T ya??!

**Genre** : Romance

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei Do Own Sasuke to Naruto, Boy Meets Boy from A Kim Jho Gwangsoo Film XD

**A/N** : Yuuya mengambil cerita ini dari Movie Korea yang berjudul Boy Meets Boy, silahkan cari di Youtube. Mungkin hampir sama ceritanya, tapi pengin bikin SasuNaru Version'nya aja, hohoho ^.^v

Movie yang sangat singkat (Singkat karena hanya terdiri dari 2 part, durasinya juga kurang lebih 14-15 menit doank) dan tanpa dialog sama sekali. Dan meskipun Genrenya Boys Love, namun inti ceritanya bener-bener membekas di hati Yuuya -halah-

*Orang yang pernah Jatuh Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama Nyaaaa~*

( **Beware** : Kalo liat Movie-nya Hati-hati terhadap penampakan Cupid GaJe yang tiba-tiba muncul, xixixixi XP )

Sa~ Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu…

* * *

**Ketika kau menemukan Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama**

**Tanpa ada kata-kata yang terucap dan kau hanya bisa merasakannya saja**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Aku sedang mempelajari buku pelajaranku di bus saat perjalanan menuju ke sekolah. Angin yang bertiup mempermainkan rambutku, hehehe... aku memang sengaja membuka jendela ini kok.

Ugh!

Rasanya aku bisa menjambak rambutku karena frustasi, otakku memang tak bisa diajak untuk berpikir serumit ini.

Dengan sedikit kesal aku menyimpan kembali buku pelajaran itu di tasku. Tanpa sengaja rol filmku terjatuh dan menggelinding di lantai bus ini.

Aku hendak mengambilnya ketika benda itu malah mengelinding menjauhiku dan berhenti tepat di bawah kaki seseorang.

Saat ku perhatikan barulah aku menyadari orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya, walaupun kami berbeda sekolah tapi semua orang di sekolahku mengenalnya. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu selalu menjadi buah bibir dikalangan gadis-gadis di sekolahku. Memang sih kalau diperhatikan, dia menarik juga, kulitnya putih bersih, berbeda sekali denganku. Warna rambut dan matanya hitam dan itu sangat kontras sekali denganku. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi daripada aku sepertinya. Nilai yang sempurna untuknya, pantas saja semua gadis begitu memujanya.

Duh! Membuatku iri saja...

Aku terlalu asyik memandangnya jadi tak menyadari saat mata hitam itu balas menatapku.

TA THUMP!!!

Entah kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang saat mata kami bertemu. Dan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Sepertinya ada yang menarik di luar sana.

Hn... apa ya?!

Hei hei hei, kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini?

Oh iya, rol filmku... aku harus mengambilnya.

Tadinya aku hendak beranjak dan mengambil rol filmku, namun saat aku melihat ternyata pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu telah mengambilnya duluan bahkan dia kembali menatapku.

Aku membatalkan niatku untuk berdiri dan mengambil rol film itu, dan kembali mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Aduuuhhh, bagaimana ini?! Rol filmkuuuuu~ T____T

Buat apa sih dia memungutnya, lagipula kalau misal dia tahu benda itu milikku kenapa dia tak mengembalikannya padaku? Atau memang dia tak tahu ya? Aduuuhhh, seharusnya aku mengambilnya tadi, kenapa aku harus duduk lagi sih?

Loh, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Memangnya siapa dia?

Yosh!

Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak akan gentar menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Tinggal menghampirinya dan meminta rol film itu, beres kan?!

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberanikan diriku menghampirinya, seperti adegan slow motion di film-film aku mendekati pemuda Uchiha itu pelan, aku dapat melihatnya lebih jelas kini.

Mata hitamnya menatapku tajam, rambut model ayamnya itu sedikit berantakan tertiup angin dan memang benar kalau dia lebih tinggi daripada aku.

Ugh! T.T

Kemudian pemuda itu menyerahkan rol film itu padaku. Aku sedikit ternganga saat tangan kami bersentuhan, tak kusangka untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki tangannya begitu hangat dan lembut. Begitu pikirku.

Rol film itu kini sudah berada lagi di tanganku, saat aku hendak kembali ternyata bangku yang tadinya aku duduki telah ditempati oleh orang lain, terpaksa aku berdiri di sepanjang perjalanan ini. Sama seperti pemuda itu.

Iya juga ya, bukankah dari tadi Pemuda Uchiha itu juga berdiri? Apa saat ini dia ada di sampingku ya?

Saat aku melihat ke samping, aku sedikit terkejut karena ternyata pemuda itupun menatapku. Mata kami tak pernah lepas untuk beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Dan itu sedikit membuatku… kecewa?

Haa?!! Kecewa??!!

Dalam pikiranku aku mulai memukuli kepalaku yang sudah tak waras ini.

Bus kemudian berhenti, aku segera turun karena ini adalah tempat pemberhentianku. Ku telusuri trotoar jalan ini pelan, bukannya aku tak menyadarinya. namun aku tahu kalau pemuda itu mengikutiku.

Memang sih jarak sekolah kami tak begitu jauh, tapi bukankah seharusnya dia turun di pemberhentian selanjutnya, itu lebih dekat dari sekolahnya kan?

Tapi kenapa…

Apa karena tadi aku tak mengucapkan terimakasih ya? Makanya dia…

Hiiiiii… T.T

Aku kembali berjalan, terkadang pelan, terkadang aku mempercepat langkahku. Dan aku bisa merasakan dia masih mengikutiku dari belakang.

Aku berhenti dan memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang. Tapi ternyata pemuda itu sudah tak ada disana.

Loh, ku kira dia masih mengikutiku? Apa tadi cuma halusinasiku saja ya?

Entah kenapa aku sedikit kecewa. Lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku, sesekali ku tengok kembali ke belakang. Berharap kalau-kalau pemuda itu kembali mengikutiku, namun sepertinya sia-sia saja. Dia tak ada di sana…

Karena tak focus pada jalan di depanku, aku malah menabrak seseorang. Hampir saja aku terjatuh, namun aku masih bisa menyeimbangkan diri.

Ku perhatikan orang yang baru saja aku tabrak tadi,

O.o

Ya Tuhan, ke-kenapa??

Kenapa… Dia tiba-tiba ada di hadapanku??!!!

Tenang, Naruto… Tenang!

Tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam. Tarik nafas…

Hhhhhhhhhh…

Lama kami hanya saling bertatapan saja. Dia sedikit salah tingkah saat aku tak melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Aku hanya diam, menanti segala kemungkinan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini padaku.

Dia tersenyum -atau lebih tepatnya menyengir ya?- dan berjalan mendekatiku.

TA-THUMP TA-THUMP TA-THUMP

Debar jantungku semakin cepat saja.

Aku baru menyadari kalau dia membawa sesuatu. Dan begitu dia tepat berdiri di hadapanku, dia menyerahkan benda itu kepadaku.

Kamera?!

Loh?! bukankah kamera ini...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Aku sedang membetulkan kameraku ketika rol filmku mengelinding terjatuh, sialnya rol film itu terjatuh tepat di gerombolan pemuda-pemuda dari sekolah tetangga yang kabarnya mereka suka mengerjai murid-murid dari sekolah lain.

Duh! Mana gang ini sepi…

Bagaimana ini…??!!

Yosh!

Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak boleh menjadi seorang yang pengecut, apapun resikonya…

Yupz! Apapun resikonya akan ku hadapi.

Meskipun lawannya… 1…2…3…4…5… wuaduw, banyak juga ya?!

Ternyata benar juga, aku menjadi sasaran empuk mereka. Empat orang dari mereka mulai melucuti tasku, membuang semua isinya ke tanah hingga berantakan kemana-mana.

Yang lainnya memegangiku, mencari sesuatu di saku baju dan celanaku.

Duh! Aku kan tidak punya uang =.=

Aku terungkur dan terjatuh di tanah yang keras itu ketika salah seorang dari mereka mendorongku dengan keras.

Akupun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

Yaaah…!!! Lebih baik kabur, daripada aku harus dikeluarkan lagi karena berkelahi. Sungguh aku tak tega melihat Iruka-san bersedih gara-gara aku babak belur lagi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya, mereka berlima mengejarku, dan aku terus saja berlari. Aku terhenti di seberang jalan, tahu bahwa mereka tak mungkin mengejarku ataupun mengeroyokku di tempat yang penuh dengan orang seperti ini.

Mereka berlima memandangku dari seberang jalan sana, tapi pandanganku justru tertuju pada salah satu pemuda yang membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

Sial!!!

Itu kan kameraku !!!

Kamera yang sudah lama aku inginkan, bahkan aku menghabiskan seluruh uang jajanku untuk membelinya. Iruka-san juga memberi uangnya yang jumlahnya tak sedikit agar aku bisa memiliki kamera yang ku idam-idamkan itu. Katanya dengan kamera itu aku mungkin bisa mewujudkan impianku menjadi seorang Photografer seperti almarhum Ayah.

Ada getir yang terasa di hatiku saat melihat benda berhargaku itu kini berada di tangan pemuda itu. pastilah dia akan membuangnya, merusak atau bahkan mungkin menginjak-injaknya hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

Namun aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk merebutnya. Bukan… bukannya tak berani. Aku hanya sudah berjanji untuk tidak berkelahi.

Aku harus menepati janji itu. Karena itulah jalan hidupku.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Dengan sedikit ragu aku menerima Kamera milikku dari tangan pemuda itu. Kali ini pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum padaku.

Aku hanya mampu terdiam. Aku hanya terlalu terkejut karena tak menyangka bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari kelima pemuda yang mengerjaiku di gang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tadinya aku sudah merelakan kamera ini, aku kira kamera ini sudah tak berbentuk lagi, Tapi...

Aku masih terdiam, entah apa yang harus ku katakan padanya. Memang seharusnya aku berterimakasih padanya. Dia yang telah berbaik hati mengembalikan Kamera ini padaku. Seharusnya aku menghargai niat baiknya, namun aku masih tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya mampu menunduk di hadapannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian tak ada dari kami yang bersuara, akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku tetap berdiri membatu saat dia berjalan melewatiku.

Aku sedikit menoleh dan aku bisa merasakan dia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh juga kearahku, namun aku masih tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan.

Semakin jauh…

Jauh…

Tidak!!!

Meskipun kedengarannya gila.

Meskipun terlihat bodoh.

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi

Aku ingin...

Aku...

Kali ini aku tak ragu lagi.

Saat melihatnya di bus waktu itu, aku sudah merasakannya…

Ya, kali ini aku tak ingin menghindar lagi.

Untuk kali ini saja. Ya, Tuhan…

Berilah aku keberanian untuk mengejarnya, berlari untuk menghampirinya.

Dia menoleh saat mendengar suara langkahku dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku memeluknya erat.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Duh! Tentu saja dia terkejut karena aku yang notabene adalah orang asing yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya -cowok lagi- tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini.

Namun aku tak peduli, aku semakin mendekapnya erat, menenggelamkan diriku ke hangat tubuhnya. Dan bisa aku rasakan dia membalas pelukanku.

"Arigato…" bisikku pelan, namun aku yakin dia bisa mendengarnya karena aku mendengar balasan 'Hn' darinya.

Aku tersenyum.

Akhirnya...

Aku bisa begitu dekat denganmu...

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Dou da?!

Aneh ya? Hahahaha…

Di Fic ini Yuuya memang sengaja tidak membuat sebuah Dialog. Dan ternyata menuliskan cerita dengan bahasa tubuh itu, Syusyaaahhh~ ~ ~T.T

Yosh! R&R ya di Naruto POV ini and jangan lupa R&R di Sasuke POV juga lho!!!!

*Ngancem pake Kunai*


	2. SASUKE POV

~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~

**Boy Meets Boy**

**( SasuNaru Version )**

~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~

* * *

**Tittle**: **Boy Meets Boy (SasuNaru Version)**

**Author** : Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Rating** : K+ or T ya??!

**Genre** : Romance

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei Do Own Sasuke to Naruto, Boy Meets Boy from A Kim Jho Gwangsoon Film XD

**A/N** : Yuuya mengambil cerita ini dari Movie Korea yang berjudul Boy Meets Boy, silahkan cari di Youtube. Mungkin hampir sama ceritanya, tapi pengin bikin SasuNaru Version'nya aja, hohoho ^.^v

Movie yang sangat singkat (Singkat karena hanya terdiri dari 2 part, durasinya juga kurang lebih 14-15 menit doank) dan tanpa dialog sama sekali. Dan meskipun Genrenya Boys Love, namun inti ceritanya bener-bener membekas di hati Yuuya -halah-

*Orang yang pernah Jatuh Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama Nyaaaa~*

( **Beware** : Kalo liat Movie-nya Hati-hati terhadap penampakan Cupid GaJe yang tiba-tiba muncul, xixixixi XP )

Sa~ Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu…

* * *

**Ketika kau menemukan Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama**

**Tanpa ada kata-kata yang terucap dan kau hanya bisa merasakannya saja**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Hari itu aku melihatnya. Setelah sekian lama aku mencarinya, akhirnya aku bertemu juga dengannya. Dia tampak menekuni buku pelajarannya, namun tak berapa lama dia tampak cemberut dan dengan kesal memasukkan buku pelajaran itu kedalam tasnya.

Ck, Lucu sekali.

Aku sengaja berdiri di bus dalam perjalanan sekolah pagi ini, selain karena sudah tak ada bangku yang tersisa juga karena dengan begini, aku bisa lebih leluasa melihatnya.

Yaaah, pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata langit di sana itu. Entah dia sadar atau tidak namun sejak memasuki bus ini, aku terus mencuri pandang kearahnya.

Dia itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang setingkat denganku. Walaupun sekolah kami berbeda, namun dengan mudah aku mendapatkan sedikit Info mengenainya. Lagipula hanya ada satu orang di sekolah itu yang memiliki warna langit di matanya, selain itu dengan tiga pasang luka aneh di masing-masing pipinya, dia mudah sekali untuk di kenali.

Tanpa ku sadari, disetiap kesempatan aku melihatnya. Aku selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Uuuuwwwaaaaahhh! Aku seperti penguntit saja !!! O.O "

Sebenarnya... aku ingin menyapanya, berbicara atau setidaknya aku hanya ingin mengembalikan sesuatu miliknya. Namun aku masih saja mengurungkan niatku itu.

Entah keajaiban atau bukan, tiba-tiba sebuah rol film terjatuh tepat di bawah kakiku. Benar-benar kejadian yang mirip sekali seperti waktu itu, jadi aku yakin rol film inipun juga miliknya.

Saat itu aku melihat kearahnya dan dia pun menatap kearahku.

TA-THUMP !!!

Entah kenapa jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat mata cantiknya yang sedikit melebar itu.

Dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, entahlah… sepertinya dia agak takut. Apa mungkin dia mengenaliku ya?

Aku segera memungut rol film itu. Dan ternyata dia juga hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun segera di urungkannya ketika -lagi-lagi- pandangan kami bertemu.

Aku terus memperhatikannya ketika dia kembali memalingkan pandangannya, dia tampak salah tingkah. Namun pada akhirnya dia menghampiriku juga.

Seperti gerakan slow motion di film-film aku terus menatapnya ketika semakin lama dia semakin mendekat kearahku.

Setelah tepat dia berada di hadapanku, aku segera menyerahkan rol film miliknya dan tanpa sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan. Ada desir halus yang merambat ketubuhku, kulit tangan yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulitku itu tak kusangka begitu hangat dan lembut. Entah kenapa aku ingin menyentuhnya lagi.

Dia hendak kembali ke bangkunya namun ternyata sudah ada seorang wanita yang menduduki bangku itu. Dia akhirnya berdiri karena memang sudah tak ada lagi bangku di kosong, aku bisa merasakan dia berdiri di dekatku dan lagi-lagi pandangan kami bertemu.

Mata biru yang indah itu sedikit melebar, membuatku tenggelam ke dalamnya hingga -hampir saja- aku tak mampu melepaskan pandanganku darinya, namun dengan segera aku berpaling dan berusaha menyembunyikan mukaku yang sudah terasa panas.

Uuggghhh!

Kalau dari dekat begini dia benar-benar terlihat muuuaaaannniiiissss!!! ///

Bus kemudian berhenti di tempat pemberhentian ini. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu bergegas turun. Memang seharusnya aku turun di pemberhentian berikutnya, namun entah kenapa aku…

Aku malah mengikutinya lagi. T.T

Di sepanjang trotoar ini aku berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, berusaha menyamakan kecepatan langkahnya. Terkadang dia berjalan sangat cepat bahkan terkadang lambat, apa dia sedang mempermainkanku karena tahu kalau aku mengikutinya ya?

Rasanya aku harus mengambil jalan pintas, kalau begini jangan-jangan nanti dia salah paham dan mengira aku ini orang jahat yang mau mengincarnya…

Tanpa disadarinya aku sudah taklagi mengikutinya.

Aku melihat dia berpaling ke belakang, sebersit kekecewaan tampak di raut mukanya.

Tunggu!!! Kecewa???

Apa dia berharap aku masih ada di sana dan mengikutinya?

Kali ini dia melangkah dengan gontai, hingga tak memperhatikan kalau kini aku telah berada di hadapannya. Alhasil dia menubrukku dan hampir saja terjatuh. Mata cantiknya terbelalak lebar ketika melihatku.

Lama kami hanya saling bertatapan saja. Hingga akhirnya kuberanikan diriku untuk menghampirinya.

Kuambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celanaku, perlahan mendekatinya dan kuserahkan benda yang selama ini aku simpan hingga datangnya waktu seperti sekarang ini. Semula dia terkejut dan menatapku tak percaya dan dengan ragu-ragu dia menerima benda itu.

Kamera itu…

Adalah awal pertemuanku dengannya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Saat itu aku dan beberapa orang temanku tengah membolos dan nongkrong di salah satu sudut gang yang sepi ketika dia tiba-tiba muncul, waktu itu juga tempat rol film miliknya terjatuh tepat di gerombolan kami.

Jujur saja aku sempat terpana melihat sosok itu. Hampir saja kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku.

'Apa kau ini… Malaikat?'

Hehehe… bagaimana aku tidak berpikir konyol seperti itu ?!! Jarang sekali aku melihat rambut pirang yang terang sepertinya, apalagi warna biru di kedua matanya itu. Jernih. Seperti langit tanpa awan.

Dia benar-benar menjadi sasaran empuk teman-temanku saat mencoba meminta rol film itu kembali. Aku sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat dia dikerjai, namun aku sedikit lega karena teman-temanku tidak sampai berbuat terlalu jauh. Tubuhnya tersungkur ketika Suigetsu mendorongnya keras, namun saat kami lengah dia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri. Semua barang-barang yang di bawanya jatuh berserakan di tanah, termasuk sebuah kamera yang menarik perhatianku dan pada akhirnya aku pungut.

Kami mengejarnya, namun ternyata larinya kencang juga. Kami melihat dia berhenti di seberang jalan sana, tak mungkin kami mendekatinya karena banyak orang di sana dan itu bisa menjadi masalah buat kami.

Aku memandangnya dan dia juga menatapku, atau lebih tepatnya menatap benda yang kini berada di tanganku. Kameranya.

Mungkinkah ini benda yang berharga baginya?

Walaupun jauh, aku bisa melihat raut kesedihan dari wajahnya.

Dan sejak itulah aku berniat untuk mengembalikan kamera ini bila suatu saat nanti… Takdir mempertemukan kami kembali.(*)

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Aku masih memandang mata biru itu, menunggu reaksinya ketika kamera itu telah berhasil ku kembalikan padanya. Namun dia hanya menunduk dan tak berbicara apa-apa. Aku juga sepertinya kehilangan kata-kata. Padahal aku juga ingin mengucapkan kata maaf padanya. Namun lidah ini rasanya kelu untuk digerakan.

Uuughhh! Ya ampun, Sasuke… kau ini bodoh!

Aku jadi mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk pergi, mungkin dia masih marah padaku karena dulu sempat aku membiarkannya di kerjai teman-temanku.

Aku segera melangkah pergi meninggalkannya, sesekali aku menengok ke belakang berharap dia akan mengucapkan sesuatu atau apalah…

Namun sepertinya itu hanya harapan kosong saja. Kali ini dengan langkah gontai aku pergi dari hadapannya.

Apa… akan berakhir seperti ini saja ya?

Sejak aku melihatnya, aku tak berhasil menyingkirkannya dari benakku.

Sekarang kamera itu telah ku serahkan lagi padanya.

Apakah kini, aku tak memiliki alasan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi?

Aku ingin melihatnya.

Ingin terus berada di sisinya.

Ingin menatap jernihnya langit di matanya itu.

Aku ingin…

Tak berapa lama aku mendengar derap langkah menghampiriku, semakin cepat, dan semakin mendekat.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Entah kenapa aku yakin itu suara langkahnya.

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan hampir saja jantungku berhenti karena syok. Bagaimana tidak, dia tiba-tiba berlari dan langsung menghambur kearahku. Memelukku begitu erat hingga aku nafasku tercekat.

Namun tak ku lepaskan dia, aku balas memeluknya. Mendekapnya erat ke dadaku.

"Hn," itulah yang aku katakan ketika pemuda bermata biru ini membisikkan 'Arigato' padaku.

Bisa aku rasakan dia tersenyum. Dan akupun tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum.

Akhirnya…

Aku bisa begitu dekat denganmu...

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

(*) Jah~ Sasuke! Bicaramu sudah seperti Neji saja =.="

Saa~ Minna-san! Gimana menurut kalian Sasuke POV di Fic ini??!!

**R&R** Please XDD


End file.
